Sucedió entre los dos
by lizze213
Summary: Es algo que escribí hace mucho tiempo y básicamente narra un beso entre mi parejita favorita...


Hermione entró a la sala común de Gryffindor hecha una auténtica furia. ¿Qué habían querido decir los gemelos con que ella siempre debía tener razón?

Bueno, no lo habían dicho los gemelos, sino Fred, Fred Weasley… ese estúpido ligón… No era que Hermione quisiera llevar la razón en todo, simplemente la llevaba la mayoría de las veces…

Se sentó bruscamente en uno de los sillones de la sala que en ese momento estaba vacía y se puso a ojear el libro de pociones, pero no entendía nada de lo que ponía ya que no estaba prestando atención. Todo era culpa de ese Weasley… ¿Por qué tenía que ser la oveja negra y tan distinto a su hermano gemelo e idéntico, George?

Unos pasos se oyeron en el exterior y alguien dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, justo un instante antes de entrar a la silenciosa sala.

Por un segundo, a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que era Fred, pero observó en su forma de caminar y la expresión de la cara, mucho más amistosa, que se trataba de George.

-Hermione… sentimos mucho haberte dicho eso hace un momento, nosotros…

-¿Nosotros? –dijo Hermione refunfuñando. –Qué raro, porque yo solo escuche a Fred.

-Vale… Fred siente mucho haber dicho eso, no lo pensaba de verdad.

-¿Y por qué no viene él a decírmelo?

George iba a responder cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y un chico exactamente igual a George entró en la habitación con su cara de chulería, Fred.

-La verdad es que yo no siento haber dicho eso, es más, sigo pensándolo, pero siento que te hayas enfadado por eso.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a los de él pasando por alto ya a George, que con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Pues yo creo muchísimo más que tú eres el que quiere tener siempre la razón y te molestas porque yo la tengo la mayoría de las veces.

En el rostro aniñado de Fred se dibujó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta el sillón tras el que Hermione se había levantado y lo contemplaba desafiante.

-Ves. –Le dijo acentuando un poco más la sonrisa. –También ahora quieres tener la razón.

Hermione abrió la boca para rebatir, pero se limitó a bajar un poco la mirada y refunfuñar.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a alzar de nuevo la mirada con una nueva pulla que lanzarle, se quedó sin palabras al advertir que él la estaba mirando… pero no cómo solía hacerlo, como una niña, sino como una chica, una mujer.

Se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así no bajó la mirada y esa vez fue ella quien le observó a él, cómo intentando recordar cada trazo de su aspecto, de su figura esbelta y bastante alta, su cara angulosa y clara adornada con pequeñas pequitas, sus ojos castaños con ese brillo de soberbia y prepotencia pero aún así con una simpatía muy característica de los Weasley y sobre todo, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Hermione era el pelo, rojo cómo el fuego y parecía tan suave que Hermione hubiera estirado el brazo hasta él solo por comprobar si era de seda cómo parecía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se estaban mirando de esa manera?

Como de costumbre, él fue el primero en actuar y se acercó aún más a ella sin que ya hubiera un sillón que les separase, ahora solo medio metro y podría besarla cómo deseaba.

¿Por qué era tan testarudo? ¿Por qué siempre debía rebatir cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuese que ella dijera?

Porque se parecían mucho, era cómo él. Porque ellos podían entenderse solo con actos, pero no lo habían sentido hasta ese momento.

Hermione miró a Fred estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos: la nariz, los ojos, los labios… sí, quería esos labios cerca, quería no sentirse olvidada por todos durante unos segundos, no sentir que dependía de alguien y curiosamente, eso mismo pensó Fred.

-Sigo sin admitirlo del todo pero… por favor Hermione, perdóname.

Aunque Hermione intentó reprimirlo, no pudo evitar sonreír y cubrir la distancia que los separaba hasta estar a escasos tres centímetros de Fred, a escasos tres centímetros de poder tocar su pelo.

Fred, advirtió el cambio de opinión de Hermione y cómo tantas veces había querido hacer aún sin saberlo, puso su mano en la barbilla de Hermione, a la vez que ésta cerraba los ojos, preparándose para lo que por fin llegaría.

Sus labios se juntaron y Hermione soltó un ligero quejido cuando Fred la acercó hacia sí un poco más. Al principio del beso, Hermione estaba confusa. ¿Qué debía hacer con alguien con tanta experiencia? Pero Fred la besó tan dulcemente que se sintió en las nubes durante unos instantes. Fred movía sus labios contra los de ella insistentemente, cómo si no quisiera perder ni un segundo, pero poco a poco se fueron separando y él se quedó mirando a sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Brillaban por él y lo sabía.

-No te perdono, yo tengo razón. –Le susurró ella al oído justo antes de que se oyera la contraseña y un alumno de primero entrara a la sala común para tener una sesión de estudio que duraría tanto o más cómo el beso aún en las cabezas de Hermione y Fred.


End file.
